Rejected Omega
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Alfas, betas y omegas, los segundos sexos no eran a veces más que una carga para los mestizos, sobre todo si eras hijo de uno de los tres grandes. Siendo los hijos de Hades normalmente betas el rey fantasma siempre debía de romper las reglas y enamorarse del único omega que jamás se fijaría en un Alfa como él. Nico solo podía maldecir a su mala suerte.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rejected_** _ **Omega.**_

Nico podía oler el dulce aroma de las moras azules combinado con la brisa del mar desde la puerta de su cabaña, no había duda de que Percy estaba cerca. A Nico no le gustaba captar el olor de los otros campistas, era un poco embarazoso, el mismo no desprendía su aroma por que el simple hecho de tener a alguien que no fuera parte de su manada oliéndolo le resultaba desagradable, no era algo que uno normalmente hiciera. Pero por supuesto había una excepción, la única persona que a Nico no le importaría tener su esencia pegada por el resto de su vida, Percy Jackson.

Y aunque a Nico le encantaba el aroma de Percy por las mañanas no podía evitar sentir un tirón en la boca del estómago, a Percy no le importaba que él o cualquier otro alfa oliera su esencia, no importaba que incluso los betas se volvieran locos por él, Percy simplemente ignoraría a cualquiera que intentara cortejarlo. Y por supuesto no había persona lo suficientemente loca o atrevida para intentar doblegar al héroe del Olimpo. Percy Jackson era un omega inalcanzable.

Nadie estaba seguro del por qué un omega que no tenía a un alfa podía resistirse a docenas de alfas y betas cortejando pero así era la manera de ser de Percy.

Aun siendo un alfa, Nico no tenía oportunidad con Percy, era por eso el por qué Nico no se había molestado en presentarse a sí mismo como un alfa frente al mayor cuando Percy había dejado de ocultar su aroma después de la guerra con Gaia. Probablemente a ojos del pelinegro él seguía siendo un beta.

Nico cerró la puerta de la cabaña mientras intentaba encontrar a Percy en los alrededores sin éxito alguno. A pesar de eso el aroma del hijo de Poseidón seguía en el aire, Nico casi podía ver el rastro de moras que dejaba el mayor tras de sí, venía desde el lago, había pasado enfrente de su cabaña y terminaba en la tercera cabaña.

Eran las nueve de la mañana así que probablemente no había necesidad alguna de preocuparse por tan extraño rastro, Percy probablemente se había vuelto a quedar dormido en el fondo del lago y había sido despertado por algún campista, nada fuera de lo normal, pero aun así, el tirón en su estómago le incitaba a ir a checar que el mayor estuviera a salvo.

Suspiro, inhalando sin querer el dulce aroma del omega provocando solamente la dolencia de su alfa interior.

Tal vez lo mejor sería ir en dirección contraria a donde podría encontrarse con el ojiverde. miró una última vez la cabaña tres y emprendo rumbo hacia los campos de tiro donde probablemente se encontraría con parte de su manada.

/-/-/

Percy llegó corriendo a su cabaña azotando la puerta. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de quedarse dormido en el fondo del lago, era una mala costumbre que había comenzado a adoptar después de la batalla contra Gaia pero no podía evitarlo, dormir en un lugar con agua le ayudaba a relajarse y despejar sus mente, ahuyentando las pesadillas que regresaban cada noche. Ahora bien su problema actual no era el haberse quedado dormido como de costumbre y llegar tarde a las actividades del campamento, su problema era que sus estúpidas pastillas se habían terminado y él no se había dado cuenta hasta que su padre lo había visitado en sueños.

Si bien Percy era un chico distraído, él jamás olvidaría tomar sus pastillas supresoras, eran algo tan comunes para él cómo respirar, había estado tomando esas pastillas desde los once, justo después de que su primer celo apareciera. Sabía que tomar pastillas por tanto tiempo era malo, que terminarían haciendo destrozos con sus hormonas y haciendo irregulares sus ciclos, vamos incluso bloqueaban sus instintos de hacer su propio nido, pero eso era algo que Percy había decidido aceptar una vez que se dio cuenta del fatídico error que había cometido de niño. Al final, Percy se había resignado jamás encontrar una pareja. Sus pastillas también ayudaban con esa parte, haciéndole indiferente al olor de los demás. Dicho todo esto, normalmente era imposible que Percy olvidara tomar sus pastillas, pero después de una pérdida de memoria durante meses sin tomarlas, un viaje a través de medio mundo, la guerra contra los titanes y un paseo por el tártaro provocándole traumas, el hijo de Poseidón tenía dificultades a la hora de que su cuerpo se negaba a aceptar nuevamente las pastillas, inclusive había comenzado a desprender su aroma sin que él lo notara en un principio.

Las pastillas habían sido un regalo de su padre después de verlo sufrir de más joven, era él quien le suministraba sus pastillas cada que estaba a punto de acabárselas, había sido así durante los últimos siete años, honestamente nunca se había detenido a pensar por cuanto tiempo eso sería así, no hasta la noche pasada cuando su padre le dijo que se había terminado su dosis y que él no podría darle más. Percy maldijo su suerte, si lo hubiera sabido antes habría ido a la ciudad a comprar supresores normales aunque sea. Tenía suficiente con que los otros supieran que él era un omega, no podía dejarles saber también que era un omega rechazado.

* * *

Y aquí estoy yo, con un nuevo y hermoso fic Nicercy Omegaverse, lamentablemente en español no hay demasiados, y en inglés casi todos pertenecen a una misma autora, por lo que he decidido poner mi granito de arena a mi amado fandom!

Mil gracias a mi betita por este capitulo!  
les deseo una hermosa navidad y felices fiestas!  
y por ultimo, ¿alguien sabe es un omega rechazado :)?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rejected Omega**_

 _Cap 2. Mantas y almohadas._

Solamente había pasado un día desde su propio autoconfinamiento, casualmente era el día en que no le tocaba dirigir ninguna de las actividades del campamento, así que seguramente no muchas personas notarían su ausencia.

Una vez en la seguridad de su cabaña se dedicó a cerrar con llave cualquier tipo de entrada, a su fortuna, la magia de cada cabaña bloqueaba el olor de las hormonas de cualquier tipo. Increíblemente sus padres pensaron en ese tipo de detalles.

Estuvo apurado intentando esconderse en su cabaña antes de que alguien pudiera decir que estaba en pre-celo, lamentablemente con el pequeño pánico que se había apoderado de él en ese momento había olvidado cosas tales como surtirse de comida y agua. No era la primera vez que Percy pasaba días sin comida, pero al menos las veces anteriores no había estado jamás en celo.

Una vez que terminó de cerrar todas las entradas se sentó en la cama. Su respiración era agitada y su cabeza le dolía, sin contar el calor que sentía en su cuello y el sudor frío en su espalda. Intentó relajarse. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de quedarse dormido. Evidentemente, no pudo. No podía encontrar una posición cómoda, la cama le era totalmente molesta y el hecho de que oliera solamente a él le resultaba inquietante. Su omega comenzaba a despertar y todas las sensaciones que le rodeaban comenzaban a serle incomodas.

Mientras tenía una pelea con su propia cama, el movimiento tiró uno de los retratos en su buro. Era una de las fotografías dónde sólo aparecían él y su madre, era una fotografía antigua, de su yo de 10 años, cuando todavía no se había presentado su segunda naturaleza y no tenía que preocuparse por el infierno que iba a sentir los próximos días.

Percy maldijo su suerte, como si no tuviera suficiente con tener que preocuparse por los dioses, las profecías, los entrenamientos y la escuela.

Se dio por vencido con su cama y se levantó, estaba cansado pero no podía estar, " _si la fuente fuera más grande podría dormir en ella_ ".

El pelinegro comenzó a sacar todas sus cosas del armario, mantas, ropa y cobijas. Una vez todo afuera lo tiró en su cama y acto seguido fue a la litera contraria a él, la única litera aparte de la de él, que había sido ocupada, no había mucho, pero bajo la colcha estaba aquello que estaba buscando, una manta arcoíris con pequeñas estrellas y caballitos de mar, era la manta de Tyson. Tomó todas las mantas de la cama y se las llevó a la suya. Una vez con la montaña de telas en su posesión comenzó a hacer un nido. Percy nunca había vuelto a hacer un nido desde los 11 años, su primer nido había sido el último hasta entonces.

Después de la primera hora intentándolo, Percy llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba más cosas. Tomó la manta de Tyson y la sujeto frente a su nariz, su hermano olía a algodón de azúcar y fuego, si es que eso tenía algún sentido. Era agradable.

Percy miró el desastre en su cama y se dispuso a trabajar en el una vez más. Justo cuando se había acercado a su prototipo de nido lo sintió. Era una sensación similar a una patada en el vientre. Prontamente el dolor que sentía se convirtió en calor y se expandió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, desde sus dedos de los pies hasta su último cabello erizado. Antes de darse cuenta el semidiós se encontraba tirado en el suelo abrazando su estómago de dolor ignorando los golpes en su puerta.

-/-/-/-

Tal como era de esperar, el primero en ir a su rescate fue Grover.

Percy podía oler al sátiro al otro lado de la puerta, dio gracias porque era el único aroma que se podía apreciar. Había tardado 5 minutos en poder gritarle a Grover que esperase un momento en lo que se juntaba fuerzas para poderle abrir la puerta. Cinco minutos en los que Percy luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no vomitar y llorar en el suelo de la cabaña.

A penas y abrió la puerta metió al sátiro y la volvió a cerrar.

—Per…— Grover se calló al instante, mirando a Percy con una expresión de sorpresa antes de que se convirtiera en una de pánico.

El pelinegro respiraba forzadamente, se recargo contra la puerta y se deslizo al suelo. " _Está bien_ ", se repitió Percy mientras cerraba los ojos, las ganas de vomitar habían regresado y había comenzado a sentir una punzada en su cabeza .

Justo cuando estaba por ceder a las náuseas sintió las manos del contrario rodeándolo sosteniéndolo en un abrazo, su cara había quedado justo en el cuello de su amigo. Aspiró una, dos, tres veces y suspiró, el sátiro olía a pasto recién cortado, madera, miel, menta y un toque de pino. Era relajante, las náuseas pasaron y soltó un suspiro. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y su sentido del olfato comenzó a agudizarse cada vez más.

Una vez más calmado se separaron, Grover lo examinó con la mirada de arriba a abajo antes de que Percy explicara nada, aunque no era como si el hijo de Poseidón se sintiera con ganas de contarle lo que estaba a punto de pasar, probablemente el castaño ya había sacado sus propias deducciones.

— No le digas a nadie.— Fueron las primeras palabras que Percy le dijo a su mejor amigo.

-/-/-/-

Estaba corriendo, pero realmente no le importaba, no importaba que los demás campistas le vieran de un lado a otro, era algo común entre los ajetreados sátiros, por supuesto era algo ya no tan común de ver en el señor de lo salvaje. Pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba a Grover, había corrido por su mochila de viaje, la que era la más grande de sus mochilas y había comenzado a meter hierbas relajantes, dulces, comida y agua, acto seguido metió algunas de sus playeras y gorros, incluso tomo una de las flores de Juniper. Aún con todo eso, sabía que no era suficiente, lo sabía perfectamente. Si no se apuraba Percy podría morir de dolor.

Grover se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía a todas partes del campamento, necesitaba mantenerse estable y sin embargo podía sentir como comenzaba a liberar cierta esencia de estrés. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía decir nada.

Una hora más tarde, Grover se encontraba adentro de la cabaña de Zeus. Grover odiaba realmente esa cabaña, a pesar de ser el heredero de Pan, esa cabaña con estatua integrada lo hacía sentir tan pequeño. No ayudaba el que estuviera cometiendo lo que podría contarse como falta de respeto, violación a la privacidad y robo frente a esa estatua. Nada como cometer actos indebidos enfrente de la estatua del dios de la justicia, bien.

Grover suspiró una vez más, estaba husmeando entre las cosas de Jason cuando finalmente consiguió su botín, las playeras del rubio, también tomo una almohada y metió todo en su mochila. Ya había conseguido pertenecías de Annabeth, Leo, Thalia y Jason. Ciertamente debía de dar gracias a la magia de sátiro por haber llegado tan lejos. Su mochila estaba completamente llena, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente para el omega.

Su cabeza había comenzado a doler y sus manos estaban frías, su conexión con Percy comenzaba a mostrarle lo mal que se encontraba el otro, y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Comenzó su camino una vez más a la cabaña tres ignorando como varios pares de ojos le miraban a la lejanía.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y aceptación que tuvo el primer capitulo chicos! Igualmente a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario con apoyo, dudas y sugerencias!

Este fic avanzara lento pero seguro, lamentablemente les tengo la noticia que Percy va a sufrir un poco.

Les he dejado en mi perfil aclaraciones de este fic para que sea más claro, si tienen alguna duda comenten :)

Gracias a mi beta por este capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Pánico, Grover comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

No era que Grover no quisiera pedir ayuda, definitivamente quería hacerlo. Pero eso iría en contra de lo que le había pedido Percy. Y Grover, que era su mejor amigo, no podía ir en contra de eso, al menos no sin evitar una mini tercera guerra mundial en el campamento.

Llenó la cabaña tres con cosas para que Percy pudiera hacer su nido a gusto y no muriera de hambre por al menos tres días. ¿Era suficiente? ¿no lo era? No tenía idea, el chico se encontraba frente a un debate interno; a diferencia de lo que las personas pudieran pensar, lo sátiros no eran conocidos por ayudar a los omegas, y no era por qué no quisieran, después de todo, era algo normal que los seres de la naturaleza fueran quienes mejor ayudarán a aquellos seres fértiles, pero, la naturaleza de los sátiros les dictaban alejarse de ellos, siendo Pan el único sátiro en toda la historia que no había sido un beta.

Ya era por la tarde del primer día del autoconfinamiento de Percy, y Grover podía sentir una sensación de dolor en el estómago, cosa que no estaba seguro si era bueno o malo, en el campamento había menos omegas que alfas y betas y ninguno de ellos tenían un vínculo empático con un sátiro, en realidad, Grover se preguntaba si alguna vez alguien había hecho un vínculo empático con un omega, el castaño no tenía referencia alguna y preguntarle a Quirón o al señor D no parecía la mejor de las ideas en ese momento.

-/-/-

Percy se la había pasado tirado de dolor las últimas 24 horas.

Sentía arder cada parte de su cuerpo, justo como si hubiera caído al río Flegetonte . Sus ojos estaban rojos y su boca se sentía pastosa, tenía fiebre, demasiada, probablemente si no hubiera sido un semidios ya se hubiera desmayado o peor.

El nido que logró hacer gracias a Grover probablemente era la razón por la cual seguía vivo. El nido de un omega ayudaba a relajar y sanar a los omegas heridos y a su pareja, así como también a miembros de su manada, siendo una parte sumamente importante dentro del ciclo de un omega. Y aunque apreciaba el esfuerzo de Grover, podía sentir que algo faltaba en su pequeño e imperfecto nido, razón por la cual no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña inconformidad.

-/-/-

Después de que Luke y Thalía la hubieran dejado Annabeth podría decir que sus mejores amigos eran Percy y Grover. Y como mejores amigos, Annabeth tenía el derecho a saber qué era lo que ocurría ¿Cierto?

Percy estuvo ausente día y medio, no se le encontraba por ningún lado y nadie contestaba los llamados a su cabaña, de igual manera Grover se la pasó de aquí para allá con una mochila extraña y haciendo guardia alrededor de la cabaña de Poseidón. Algo definitivamente había pasado .

Podían llamarlo instinto (o experiencia) pero Annabeth estaba segura de que la desaparición de Percy y el comportamiento de Grover estaban relacionados. Así que dirigiendo a la cabaña de Poseidón se dispuso a encontrar al hablar con el sátiro que estaba escondido a un lado de esta.

-/-/-

Su cabeza se sentía en una burbuja, una burbuja muy ligera. Era una sensación bastante curiosa, como si su mente se hubiera quedado atrapada en un viaje de sombras.

Nico se encontraba en la orilla del campo de tiro con arco, mirando a Will fallar una vez más al intentar dar en el blanco.

—Entonces…— Jason a su lado le dio un leve codazo exigiendo atención— ¿no has pensado en salir, no sé, con cierto omega, rubio, ojos azules, malo en el arco…que sea hijo de Apolo…?  
Nico volteó a ver a Jason con una cara de incredulidad, acto seguido, le dió un zape.  
—Sabes perfectamente que Will y yo terminamos el verano pasado.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que es tan raro que estés bien con que un Omega como él este en tu manada, sin que tenga pareja, los chismes dan muchas cosas que pensar  
—¿Acaso yo te dije algo cuando tú y Piper terminaron?  
—Pues sí, prácticamente te la pasaste burlándote como por una semana.  
—Cállate, ese no es el punto aquí.  
Jason soltó una pequeña risa para después mirarlo acusadoramente  
—No estarás pensando en mi _bro_ , ¿o sí? —Nico se sonrojo al instante  
—Como si tuviera oportunidad con él, por favor Jason  
— Pues no sé, Nico, Percy ha estado soltero desde antes de que tu llegaras,— intervino Lou Ellen —¿no es así, Cecil?  
Cecil que estaba sentado en el piso les miro con una mueca.— Si yo fuera Nico no me acercaría a Percy.  
Al escucharlo Nico inmediatamente le miró con molestia— ¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

Espero por favor sigan las precauciones y no salgan de casa, se laven las manos y usen cubre bocas, les traigo actualizaciones para sobrellevar la cuarentena c:

No olviden seguirme en Twitter y pasarse por el perfil de mi amada beta !

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rejected Omega.**

 _ **Cap 4. Chisme.**_

No tenía idea de en qué momento se había quedado una vez más dormido, hasta que el dolor de su vientre le hizo despertar, como cuando sueñas que te duele algo y al despertar realmente te duele, la sensación de presión se había estancado, cosa bastante molesta, un dolor constante que no parecía disminuir sin importar cuanto presionará su torso contra su nido.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se había encerrado? ¿un día? ¿dos? ¿una semana? No estaba seguro, despertaba y se volvía a dormir en un vaivén que no paraba.

Tomó un poco de agua y una manzana que Grover le dejó junto a su nido la última vez que entró, el sátiro entraba en pequeños ratos donde se encontraba dormido, a seguir dejando alimento. Percy no estaba seguro, pero, se preguntó si Grover estaría fuera de su cabaña haciendo guardia, esperaba que sí, mientras hundía su cara una vez más en las suaves cobijas que le rodeaban.

-/-/-

Nico caminaba en dirección a las cabañas mientras buscaba con la mirada al dúo más problemático del campamento. Si bien había visto a Grover entrar en la cabaña de Percy el día anterior no había pensado en ir a preguntarle si ocurría algo malo con el chico de ojos verdes, a pesar de que en realidad no haber visto al hijo de Poseidón en los últimos días, aunque después de la conversación con su manada el día anterior, no había hecho más que aumentar su sensación de intranquilidad y ansia respecto a este.

— _Es solo un tonto rumor de la caba_ _ñ_ _a, ya sabes cómo son mis hermanos._

Nico y su manada se encontraban sentados a la orilla del campo de tiro con arco desde donde podían ver con claridad el lago y el muro de lava. Will había decido rendirse del tiro con arco por lo que restaba del día y Ellen consiguió jugo por parte de Miranda; es decir, se lo robo mientras la hija de Demeter gritaba porras a su novio Sherman que escalaba el muro de lava.

— _Miren, no tengo todos los detalles, ¿vale?_ — Cecil levantó las manos por un intento de calmar las ansias de chisme de parte de sus amigos—, _y probablemente no sea verdad_ — hizo un ademan con su mano.

— _Cállate y cuenta de una vez Cecil_ — le dio un codazo Ellen.

— _Ok, ok. Diablos se_ _ñ_ _orita._ —El ojiazul se sobó donde fue golpeado para después tomar aire, justo como si estuviera a punto de cometer un error del cual ya se había arrepentido.

— _En mi caba_ _ñ_ _a hay cierto rumor de que Percy ya tiene un Alfa._

Los chicos guardaron silencio mientras se podía escuchar los gritos de Miranda de fondo.

— _Vamos Cecil, todo el mundo sabe que Percy no anda con nadie._ —Ellen le miró con una mueca de fastidio.

— _Y estoy bastante seguro que durante los meses que estuvimos juntos en el Argo jamás le vi una sola mordida por ning_ _ú_ _n lado._ — alzó la mano Jason haciendo que se viera como un niño pidiendo permiso en clase.

— _Ven, les dije que es un rumor tonto._

— _¿Quién te lo dijo?_ —Preguntó Nico con cierta hostilidad.

Cecil le miró como si supiera que esto iba a pasar.

-/-/-

Grover tenía unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecían golpes, mientras su cara se volvío más pálida de lo normal y, a pesar de que su nariz no era tan aguda como la de un alfa o un omega podía sentir claramente el cómo liberaba una esencia de estrés, definitivamente necesitaba un siesta.

La preocupación por Percy no le dejaba dormir bien, iba a visitarlo cada 4 horas, asegurándose de que tuviera alimento suficiente y dejándole pequeñas ofrendas de ropa que podía robar de sus amigos ( y por favor que nadie preguntara como diablos había conseguido uno de los paliacates de Clarisse), y tocando melodías en su flauta que realmente esperaba le ayudaran en lugar de hacerlo sentir peor.

Solo habían pasado tres días desde su auto confinamiento, el primer día nadie sospechó nada, a veces Percy desaparecía en el fondo del lago por todo el día o se la pasaba en la playa sin ningún problema, por supuesto, el que fuera su día libre ayudaba a no levantar sospechas.

El segundo día fue un poco más problemático, los otros campistas comenzaron a preguntar por Percy ya que era el encargado del entrenamiento con espada, Grover no pudo más que pensar en una excusa, como que el otro se había enfermado un poco se encontraba en su cama en reposo, por supuesto esto no había sido suficiente para Annabeth, quien se había aparecido frente a él en una de sus rondas por la cabaña tres. Apenas la vio dirigirse a donde estaba, comenzó a pensar en el millón de excusas que tendría que decirle, no era que Grover no confiara en ella, pero si bien para él era suficiente aguantarse un poco las ganas de contarle debido a su promesa con Percy, tampoco tenía deseos de contarle a la rubia por qué Percy había llegado finalmente a ese estado. Al final justo cuando la rubia estaba frente a él a punto de pedirle una explicación Quirón le llamó para preguntarle si podía darle un recorrido a los campistas que habían llegado esa mañana. Grover sintió su alma regresar a su cuerpo.

Pero en el tercer día todo empeoró. De alguna manera, podía sentir como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago; estaba recargado a un lado de la cabaña de Percy mientras sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, deseo haberle pedido ayuda a Annabeth el día anterior, su conexión con Percy le estaba comenzando a pasar factura.

-/-/-

Húmedo, era todo lo que Percy podía pensar, estaba húmedo y pegajoso y era la sensación más molesta que él jamás hubiera experimentado. El calor en su cara había regresado pero esta vez acompañado de una sensación de humedad extraordinaria en su parte baja junto con un exceso de saliva que esta vez estaba seguro que Annabeth no había mentido cuando lo conoció. Por supuesto el dolor en su vientre había regresado pero en ese momento la sensación es sus pantalones era mucho más molesta, así que junto toda la fuerza que pudo y se los quito aventándolos a algún rincón para acto seguido envolverse una vez más en sus sabanas desmayándose una vez más.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favoritos!

Voy a ser honesta,ya no se quien sufre más si Percy o Grover, es gracioso que en este fic Grover tenga un papel tan importante, originalmente no estaba planeado así! jaja que cosas

Como siempre muchisimas gracias a mi beta hermosa (te amo nena) por su ayuda, su perfil se encuentra en el mio, also pueden revisar la segunda naturaleza de Cecil y Ellen ahí

Cuentenme, cuales son sus teorias acerca de lo que le paso a Percy, tambien sus sugerencias y comentarios! Los que esten esperando la continuación de Los heroes del olimpo y el principe del mar esten atentos!

No olviden lavarse las manos y usar cubrebocas!

Reviews?


End file.
